


Puppet Story

by AryaFlaming



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Is Totally Wrong, Angry Marinette Dupan-Cheng, Crack, Don't leave kudos It's terrible, F/M, Fluff, For some reason it turned out a little dark, I over tagged this fic, Identity Reveal, Juleka is dramatic, Marinette is busted, Maybe G not T, Not Beta Read, Okay leave kudos, Plagg Is So Done, Puppets, post chameleon, writer block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaFlaming/pseuds/AryaFlaming
Summary: Marinette makes puppet for every akuma she had defeated. Every. Even those who only Ladybug, Chat Noir and a few other civilians had seen.So what happens when Alya finds out that Marinette has a huge collection of dolls locked in a chest in her room? Yes, she steal it and bring it to class. What happens next? Read to learn.





	Puppet Story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just to say, there is literally no akuma which is left in the dark. What I mean is that there are only two-three akumas which haven't seen very closely. So if I say that an akuma in this fic hasn't been seen, have this in mind

Marinette has a strange tradition. She sews dolls, or specifically akuma puppets. Yes like those in Pupeteer, but more.

Every damn akuma she and Chat had ever fought. She even managed to make one for Chameleon and Vanisher. But after finishing Chameleon, Tikki got her and...

"Marinette?! You didn't do it, did you?!" the little god asked, now the flushed teen "You do it, even after I told you that if someone see those, you can get in trouble. And what will happen if Pupeteer return? She will have a whole army?!" Tikki was shaking, her mind racing thousand miles in a second, finding every flaw, every downfall. She was almost as nervous as Marinette when she overreacts about Adrien.

When the kwami finished, Marinette mumbled "Look, I know I messed up, but this help me relax. To lock the story. To remember my mistakes, our victories, you know - to bear it in my mind."

Tikki's gaze softened, she understood quite well. Five thousand years were long period of time, and not every Ladybug had a happy ending. She knew what was to keep secrets or to know too much for your own good.

The little creature smiled "I understand, but this doesn't mean that this project can't be your doom! What will happened if-"

"Tikki, I don't keep them around. I have a chest for them. See," the dark haired girl pointed an open box full with dolls "it have even a lock. Unless they get the key, they can't open it, can they? Now let me just put this back and-"

"Hey, Girl! You won't believe what happened to me toda- Marinette on what are you sitting?"

The designer was sitting on her secret box. When she heard Alya, her first reaction was putting Chameleon's doll in the chest and trying to hide it. Apparently sitting on top of it, was her best try-to-hide-it plan.

"N-n-not-thing, j-just sketching! Yeah, sketching! So what happened to you today?" Alya throw one last glance on the box and started to talk happily about the award her blog won. The box was forgotten... for now.

Alya went down to the apartment to get them both snacks. Marinette was going to return the box in his hiding place in her closet, when she heard her parents calling her. So she quickly hid it under her sofa and went to help them.

A few seconds later Alya reentered the room with the snacks. Her gaze landed on the box. It wasn't a big one nor a little. And it was pinkishly purple, the right color to hide it in Marinette's pink room. The curious journalist knew a secret when she sees it. And this box was literally screaming secrets. Making sure Marinette wasn't coming up soon, Alya pulled the chest out of its place just to realize that it was locked.

Marinette was sure rubbing on the blogger, because as true Marinette fashion, Alya grabbed the box, putting it in her bag and ran home, quickly saying bye to the Dupain-Chengs.

When she got home, locked herself in her room and started examining the stolen box. Alya grabbed one bobby pin and start pocking the lock with it.

"Come on! This always works on the TV... Come one... Almost...Yes!" she triumphantly mumbled.

She tried to open the box, but it was still locked. She frowned and throw a look at the pin. The poor thing was twisted in several places and it was unfit for future use. Alya looked at the pin, then at the box, and then again to the pin.

"Let hope this secret is good, if not..." the blogger sighed, grabbed her phone and pressed the call button.

"Hey, Alix, how did your father open those pirates chests? Mhm... Can you bring one of those tomorrow at school? What would you get? I'll give you half of the donations from the blog for this month. This way you could buy those new rollerblades. Deal? Great" she hung up and sighed "Girl, let's hope this secret is as great as I imagine it is..."

Alya rushed into the classroom, straight to Alix's seat. "Do you have it?" the blogger whispered.

Alix nodded, giving her a little skeleton key. "If this doesn't work, I brought a bigger one too. My part is done and yours..."

Alya rolled her eyes with frustration, but gave her a paper bag. Alix looked inside and satisfied with the result, she gave Alya the second picklock.

The journalist smiled and returned to her seat. She took out Marinette's box, putting it on the desk with a little thump. The noise attracted everyone's attention to the brunette.

Alix snickers "So much for doing it in secret." Everyone stood around Alya questioning about the box:

"What is this?"

"Kim, I'm 99.99% sure that this is a box. Who is the owner, Alya? By my calculations, there is 95% chance, that this box doesn't belong to you."

At the third question Alya gave up "Okay, okay! Max, you are right, this box isn't mine. It's Marinette's. And for some reason she kept it secret from me. So I kinda...stole it from her-""Alya!" "Chill Sunshine, I will return it! As soon as I see what's inside!"

With that she took the smaller key and started pocking the lock. She frowned, trying to turn or rotate it. No such luck.

Alix's eyebrows was now hidden in her hair - the normal boxes could be easily opened by the smaller picklocker. Only a few chests were opened with the second one.

Max reaching the same conclusion and whispered to Kim "This should have worked. Normal locks gave up from those kind of pressure" Kim, for his and Max's surprise, understood "So, you mean this isn't normal lock."

Well Kim wasn't as private as Max and the others heard him. Nino raised a brow at that statement "So you mean, that Marinette had a chest locked with a super high-teck lock? I don't believe it."

"You better start believing. The second picklock isn't for a normal locks. And if Alya take it, and try to unlock the box, she will succeed," Alix added.

The blogger took the bigger skeleton key and tried to open the box again. For her and her boyfriend surprise, the chest clicked unlocked.

Alix smiled "See I was right. Another question is how the heck Marinette found such lock. Are you sure that she doesn't have a double live?"

"Marinette? And a double live? You know how stealthily she is about... um... you-know-who" Nino joked, making the class, expect Adrien (obvious sunshine child), Chloe and Sabrina, laugh. 

Alya chuckling opened the box. When she saw what was inside of it, she paled. The blogger closed the box with shaking hands, slightly shaking her head.

Her reaction surprised the class. What was so scary in this box that she reacted this way.

Alix trying to cheer her petrified friend, joked "What? That can't possibly be worse than the TV disaster, right? Are there any porno magazines?"

But with the lack of answer, it looked like the guess was right "Wait?! Are you serious? The most innocent girl after Rose is Marinette. Are you telling me that she has-"

"No! M-marin-nette is a cin-namon rol-ll. T-there aren't a-any magazines... It's worse" Alya stuttered.

Her stutter was something surprising and shocking for all her classmates. This girl could complain about not being used as a sacrifice. Or would be filming super dangerous akuma a few steps away from it.

Yeah, that girl was now shaking like a leaf, only throwing one look into the box. Everybody wanted, and at the same time didn't want to know what was in that chest.

Nino reached for it, only to be stopped by Alya. She looked into his eyes "There was a reason why it was locked. Leave it, please!"

"Als I love you, but because of this, I wanna open it even more" and with that he opened it. At first he was confused then the realization hit him.

His face was a mask of shock and horror. He examined the chest once more, before he shut it down. His face was mix of embarrassment, shock and terror.

Curiosity was killing not only Adrien, but everybody in the room. Even Chloe was interested in it. For a blackmail, of course.

Kim couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the chest from Nino, turned it to the class and opened it. Inside it was full with dolls.

Nothing shocking at first sign. But then, when you look at them closely you will realize that was akuma puppets. But not one or three, no, there was more than fifty dolls. Every one was wearing an evil grin and vicious eyes.

For some of the class was disappointed from the content (*cough*mostly Chloe*cough*) Others was curious.

The last ones were those who wasn't so into the akuma attacks. There was one another group, containing Alya, Nino and Adrien. This group was the horrified one.

Alya and Adrien knew that in this box were most likely every single akuma, ever fought. Nino didn't know so much, but he knew that were many akumas. Too many.

The curious ones started looking through the chest. Almost everyone found themselves. Sabrina was searching for Chloe's knowing that her akumatization won't be mirrored in the dolls.

She had finally found Antibug when Rose asked the class "Hey, which akuma is that? I don't remember it." Alya as the expert she was, went to examine the doll. What scared her was the fact she didn't recognized it.

She shook her head sadly giving it back to Rose. Chloe came and looked closer, only to step back with amazement "This is Sabrina" the class diva whispered.

"How do you know that?" Alya asked suspiciously.

Chloe returned her normal state and hissed "First, Sabrina was an invisible akuma and this doll is as invisible as it could be. Second I know because I helped Ladybug fight i-" she was cut by a horrified shriek.

Everyone turned to see one paralyzed girl, looking at them with pure shock and betrayal in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was being late again and when she burst into her classroom, the scene played in front of her was something unexpected. Her chest with puppets was wide open and her dolls were everywhere in the room.

Her eyes landed on the doll in Chloe's hands. Knowing Chloe, she was probably going to tear it apart. Marinette reached, grabbing Vanisher from the mayor daughter.

Then she turned to her best friend "Alya, care to explain why my _locked_ box is wide open in front of the class." The blogger shifted uncomfortably under the bluenette's stone gaze.

"Yeah, yeah. You can continue your investigation later" Chloe interrupt "I want to know how did you know about Sabrina's akumatization"

Marinette stayed quiet and the class decided that she didn't want to answer.

When she responded, everybody jumped from the pain in her voice "Vanisher. That was her akumatized name. She was an invisible akuma, who had followed you to school. She was bulling you." her gaze turned hazy, like she was spacing out "Did you know that Vanisher almost had Ladybug's miraculous. If it wasn't for Chat Noir, she wouldn't be here now." Marinette shook her head and continue "And from where I know, well, that day you were pushed on the floor and your hair was flying around your head. Of course there should be an akuma" she finished with a smile, which quickly was replaced by a serious face

"Now, if you are ready, can you return _MY_ dolls in the box. Please." Although it wasn't supposed to sound like an order, it sound like one. With some mumbled answers, they started returning the puppets.

"What does Chat Noir do in a box with supervillians?" Juleka's question turned once again the attention to the pigtailed girl.

She flushed under the gazes of her classmates "Well... This isn't Chat Noir."

"I'm sure I can recognize one of the Paris superheroes. And so do our classmates."

With that she turned towards Alya, who was still a little shaken by the whole situation, and asked "Alya as the creator of the Ladyblog, I'm asking you to confirm that this doll is Chat Noir."

"Y-yeah it is" With this Juleka turned back to Marinette "So what does Chat Noir do in the box?"

The designer rolled her eyes at the dramatic antics "Juleka, this isn't Chat Noir, because this is Copycat. The villian identical to our hero. My Chat Noir doll is at home. And this one has a butterfly mask on... and is smiling wickedly. Now can you return it in the chest?" her annoyance was visible from ten meters away.

Obvious to her irritation, Kim handed her Sandboy's doll and asked "Who is this guy?"

She took the puppet, put it into the chest and said "Sandboy. The akuma, who brought nightmares to life."

"And this?" Ivan asked, giving one slightly smaller doll in turquoise dress.

Marinette shivered and whispered "This is Manon. She turned into the Puppeter. She could control people by their dolls - or should I say my dolls" one bitter laugh escaped her lips "Did you know that because of my dolls, she almost had control over Ladybug... She had taken over four people: Alya, Nathaniel, Sabrina's dad and Chat Noir..." she was once again spacing out.

Noticing the worried looks from her friends, Marinette shook her head and turned to the class one more time "Quit the asking, the teacher is coming so put every doll in the box"

After all fifty-three dolls were once again locked in the chest, which was put under her chair, the class decided they could start asking questions again.

"So Marinette, after what happened with the Puppeter why did you continue sewing the dolls?" Alya, channeling her inner journalist, asked.

The blogger was still hella scared of her BFF, not only because in there was every akuma ever appeared (at least she thinks that there were), but because she saw Hawkmoth puppet inside.

And it wasn't the scarlet red verse that was showed on TV. No, it was the real purple one, holding his walking stick, looking vicious. How her best friend managed to represent this look on a doll was a secret.

Just as the secret, which Alya was trying to find out right now.

Marinette gave her look that was saying 'Don't even start'. After a few seconds she gave up

"I don't know. When I sew the akumas, I can go through an art block. I sometimes I'm doing it so I can relax..." she trailed off realizing what she had just said.

Before Alya could question further, Miss Bustier entered the classroom, excusing herself for her late arrival. Everybody went to their seats. Even when Miss Bustier started her lesson, Alya's mind keep wandering to the pinkish box under her BFF's chair.

The first period passed before she could concentrate on anything else. Then an idea hit her like a train... or like a car.

As soon as the bell rang, she grabbed her boyfriend and rushed towards the cafeteria. Neither of them noticed the blond model who follow them curiously.

Nino spoke first "Babe, I love ya and all, but why do you exit the room that fast? Not that I mind, I know Miss Mendeliev could be super borin-"

"Nino, don't you get it! I have finally found something that could actually help Ladybug!"

"Um... What?" "Well you know, Marinette was nowhere near any akuma - and still knows how they look to the smallest detail! She talks about the most dangerous akumas with sadness and pain! She knows about akumas that even I didn't know! She even had a puppet for Hawkmoth!"

"Well... Okay what does that mean? We can be sure that he is a male, right?"

"Yeah, so wha-"

"Sorry, but I catch some of your...um.... monologe? Nevermind, why would Marinette help Hawkmoth?"

The couple turned facing Adrien who proudly wore the face Yeah-I-was-eavesdroping.

Alya quickly thanked her lucky stars that he stepped in, before she dropped the bomb about the other miraculous wielder.

"Dude, why does everyone is cutting me today?!" mumbled Nino, before turning to his, now frustrated, girlfriend. "But yeah why would she do it?"

Alya frowned, many villians didn't have motivation, they just liked doing evil. She had just give them a pile of arguments about her being on the bad side.

"Well I don't know! I'm just saying that she is never around the akuma attacks. And somehow even when an akuma target her she is never in the crossfire. For example, when her grandma was akumatized, she was nowhere to find once Chat Noir hid her at the Eiffiel Tower-"

"How do you know he hid her there-" Adrien added, just to be interrupted by Nino:

"Bro don't cut her! And some TV station catch a glimpse of that fight"

He made a sigh to his girlfriend to continue "Thank you, Nino. So she was nowhere near the tower after the attack. Another example which shows why she works with Hawkmoth - her creepy collection of voodoo dolls. There was too many akumas in there. I'm almost sure that she had every akuma ever appeared. She even had a strange verse of akumatized M. Democlues!"

"He was akumatized."

Alya and Nino turned towards Adrien who flushed under their gazes

"M. Democlues was akumatized into the Dark Owl, when Ladybug and Chat Noir made fun of him...What?" he asked at their shocked expressions "I was near when he start flying around Paris. You don't miss easily a villian flying past your window. Especially when Ladybug is chasing him."

The blogger shook her head "Later, I want you to tell me every detail you had seen. But for now, I know I had made a few wrong guesses, and for this one I really want to be wrong, but the facts are telling me something else..."

"What are the facts telling you Alya?" one sweet voice came from behind the blogger.

She turned, only to see, her best friend looking skeptical towards her.

"That Kim is Carapace? Or you are repeating that theory where Adrien is Chat Noir?" Nobody noticed the silent choking from the model. "Or that Miss Bustier is Ladybug?"

If that was even possible, her brow went even higher. The designer turned towards the boys "If you excuse me, but I will borrow Alya for a sec."

After seeing the worried looks on their faces, she added "And don't worry I will bring her in one piece" And with that both girls disappeared into the near restroom.

Adrien still shaken from his almost reveal, asked Nino "Should we worry about the fact that she said she will bring Alya in one piece, instead of unharmed"

"Yep, I haven't seen Marinette so cross with somebody since fifth grade. Dude, she was ironic. _Ironic._ And we are talking about Marinette who tried to be nice to Chloe after she had ruined her present for Miss Bustier. If they are fazes about anger, this one is the last but one step." the DJ was quiet for a second "If Marinette reached the last step, invite me to the funeral to the poor guy."

They entered the room, just to find one suspiciously happy pigtailed girl, sitting next to one very shaken blogger.

Was it just the light or Alya's skin looked at least two tones lighter. The blogger didn't came out of her stupor until the end of the lesson.

When the bell announced the end of the class Alya was the first to get up. She practically dragged Nino and Adrien out of the classroom, pushing them in the first empty classroom which she found.

After making sure nobody follow them, the blogger turned towards the two confused boys "She works for Hawkmoth."

"And how are you sure 'bout that?" Adrien, as the cinnamon roll we know he is, asked.

"Cus I thought I knew her, but right before the class, she threw the angriest speech I have ever heard someone say. I think she scare- Wait no, scratch that, I know she scared me more than Hawkmoth's threat towards Ladybug and Chat Noir. For a second her sweet facade turned hotter than the Hell itself. And she didn't even raised her voice" Alya shivered.

Both boys looked each other in worry. Alya's theories could be quite crazy, but none of them scared her. And none of them had as much evidence as this one.

Finally Nino found his voice "Well and how could she posibly help a supervillian. It's not like she has superpowers..."

His voice died once again. He looked worried into Alya's eyes. They both knew about the Peacock Miraculous being activated. But they couldn't just blurt it out in front of the drown in thought Adrien.

The thing they didn't know was that Adrien already knew about Hawkmoth's ally. The model pushed away his thoughts and turned towards the journalist

"But then why would she try to prevent akumas?"

It was obvious that Adrien didn't want to think bad about his friend.

So did Alya, but the facts was talking otherwise.

"Yeah, but she entered the game competition so Max couldn't be in it... She also trick my sister and that way she turned into Anansi"

Nino realizing that his girlfriend hotheaded tamper was showing, added "But she did it so you can go to see the fireworks. And for that with Max, she did it because... you-know-who"

Alya was confused, she really wanted to believe in her boyfriend's words.

Seeing her hesitation Adrien suggested "Why don't you ask her to join you in akuma chasing?" That intrigued the blogger "This way she will be with you the whole time"

"Adrien! This is great idea!" Alya was practically jumping from excitement. They heard the bell and rushed to the classroom.

When they burst into the room, Marinette quirked an eyebrow at them. Her 'sixth sense' was screaming danger. Or at least a problem. The feeling didn't disappear all day.

Alya, Nino and even Adrien(!!!) were throwing her glances. Normally that wouldn't bother her, or in case of Adrien would make her all her insides get giddy, but the glances were worried and even calculating. This didn't make her happy or comfortable at all.

First Alya steal her secret box, then she opened it in class, _in public_.

Hopefully Lila wasn't at school today, so she couldn't make up some horrible stories for her.

But here was Alya, making more theories, about her. Her thoughts were interrupt by the bell announcing the end of the day. She collected her things and exit the room.

A loud crash was heard, making many students to change their directions. Alya, Nino and Adrien exchanged looks and started their plan.

However Marinette was again nowhere to be seen. While the blogger was throwing angry curses towards the skies, Adrien sneak out to transform.

When he arrived at the fight scene he found one very colorful akuma fighting his lady. He grinned and joined the fight

"My lady, how are you feline today?"

"Hi Kitty! Well enough to fight this off" she said looking with disgust the akuma.

The latter shouted "Nice to join, Chat Noir! I have to take yours and Ladybug's miraculouses. This way I can take my revenge over those who blamed my art as uncolorful! So be nice and give your jewelleries!"

Ladybug throw one amused look at her partner, smiled and dramaticly shook her head.

Chat tightened his grip around the baton and grinned wider "Are you red-dy my lady?"

"Always"

They both leaped in the fight.

One Cataclysm, one Lucky charm, many puns and a few minutes later, the akuma was de-evilised and the civillian was calm once again.

The heroes made their victory fist bump and it didn't take long before they were surrounded by reporters.

Surprisingly Alya wasn't among them.

"Ladybug! Can you answer some questions?"

"No! Answer mine! Who are you under the mask?"

"Chat Noir! What do you think about The space-dumpsters?"

The questions didn't stop and if their miraculous didn't start beeping, the poor superheroes would be stuck there forever.

"Sorry!"

"Bug out!"

 

* * *

 

  
Adrien went out from one alley near the school, whistling 'unsuspiciously'. He easily found Alya and Nino, who were still in the school yard.

The DJ saw Adrien, waving at him to come closer.

Alya finally saw him.

"Well?!" she whisper-yelled. The cinnamon roll looked at her _fur-_ ious face, and after seeing Nino's scared one, Adrien gulped "Well... I don't find her. You?"

The bent broke "Would I be here searching for her, instead of filming the akuma?! OF COURSE I DIDN'T FIND HER! SHE JUST DISAPPEARED INTO THE THIN AIR! WHY DO YOU THINK I WILL BE H-"

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Two visibly shaken boys and one fire breathing dragon turned to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng smiling in front of them.

Alya looked like a bomb, which was left seconds until it explodes.

Sensing his girlfriend mood Nino asked the blunette "Dudette! Where have you been? We were really worried 'bot ya?"

"You?" she finally saw Adrien among the group, which made her flush and triped over her words.

"O-oh, I-I'm f-fine! N-no n-need t-to w-worry Adrien! I won't g-get akumatized over a b-box!"

Alya for a second time today lost it "Girl! We weren't worried because of the fricking box! We couldn't find you anywhere! Anywhere! Where in Hell have you been?! Dang it I even missed an Akuma! Marinette you scared the living crap out of me!"

The designer blinked a couple time before muttering an apologize "Look, sorry about scaring you, guys! I just went home. Did you phone me? To find me?"

The three looked each other guilty.

"Oops?"

Marinette looked amused "Well who wants macaroons? My dad just made a new patch-"

"We!" all three exclaimed, the argument long forgotten.

 

* * *

 

  
The next akuma happened in a week. Until then Alya stayed on her tip toes and so did Marinette.

Adrien and Nino were looking the whole situation, nervously waiting. The tension between the girls was growing with each day... Then akuma happened.

The group was having one, like Manon would say, super-duper awkward lunch. Suddenly someone screamed "CHLOE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Adrien and Marinette both cursed, while Alya was beaming with joy. Time to activate the plan.

"Marinette, come on!" the blogger squealed, pulling the dark haired girl with her.

"And where are we going?" she asked, not following her best friend into the fight.

Adrien and Nino decided to stay away from the girls, just in case.

"To film the akuma. Come on! Nino doesn't want to come with me!"

"And he is right! You can't rush into the danger!" Alya tightened her grip around the designer's arm.

"That's why you are coming with me! Now come on! We are missing everything!" The blogger tried to drag her towards the fight. Marinette didn't move.

"No! Alya it could be dangerous!"

"So what? If something happened Ladybug will restore everything"

This statement only made the designer to glower more. If Alya found it strange, that didn't stop her attempts to pull the stubborn bluenette. A large crash followed by an explosion, stopped the fighting girls.

Marinette paled, shaking she ripped her hand from Alya's grip

"I need to help him" she mumbled and a second later, realizing what she just said, Marinette covered her mouth. She was trying to find an excuse, but another loud crash was heard, making her to sprint away from the shaken blogger.

"What happened?" the confused Nino asked his girlfriend.

She shook her head "She just confirmed my greatest fear"

"That Etta and Ella are going to be emos?"

"Nino! Yes, that's the biggest one, but I'm not talking about that. Marinette said she need to help him. Him! Who on Earth is this he? And why she need to help him in the middle of akuma. Hawkmoth!"

"The akuma?!" Adrien squeaked. He forgot about it. And there was explosion!

"Sorry, guys! I have to go! My... um.. father want me to be at home! So yeah... bye!"

He didn't even wait to hear their responses, instead of sprinting to transform.

_'Wait, for me m'lady!'_

The whole battle wasn't so hard, but it took long. At the end both superheroes were exhausted and with only a few beeps away from de-transformation.

"M'lady I have to talk to you-"

He was interrupt by beeps from both miraculouses.

"Look, Chat I don't have time. And so do you. Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at eight. Got it?"

Fourth beep was heard.

"Yeep! Bye, Kitty. Bug out!"

"Bye bugaboo..."

Adrien detransform in his room and fell on his bed with a loud t-ump.

"Wait! Where is my cheese?! Adrien!"

"In the fridge." The model mumbled "And eat a little faster. We are going to catch a peacock!"

"A peacock? What are you talking about?"

"Well, Alya had a theory that Marinette works for Hawkmoth!"

"Wha-ght!" Plagg choked. "Kid, you have it all wrong?!"

"But Plagg! She has a box full with akuma puppets and every time she talks about particular strong akumas, there is pain in her voice. And when Alya asked-"

"Asked? Are we talking about Miss Glasses?"

"Okay, Alya forced Marinette to go film the akuma with her, she diclined. Right before she sprinted away she had mumbled that she need to help somebody. To help him!"

Plagg frowned _'Great Bug! You have done it this time!'_

Aloud he said "Look it does seem bad, but this doesn't make her the Peacock Wielder"

"You mean that Hawkmoth has other henchmen?! This is bad! Really bad!"

"What?! No! Look, find another reason, why she would tell you that she needed to help somebody!"

Adrien thought about it, wearing Plagg's patience thin. "Well, I don't know-" the blonde started, just to be cut by Nathalie's announcement, calling him for dinner.

"Plagg, we will talk about that later. Comin' Nathalie!" Adrien went to eat, ignoring Plagg's scowl.

As you might think they didn't talk later. When Adrien finished eating, it was already 7.50. So the talk was long forgotten.

After a quick transformation, Chat Noir was now pacing nervously in circles on the Eiffel Tower. His crisis was pulled to stop by a quiet tump behind him.

"Hey, _chaton!_   Why we had to meet?"

"Ladybug! I think I know who is the peacock wielder!"

"Really? Who?"

But Chat Noir didn't wait, he had already leaped into the night.

Soon afterwards Ladybug followed "Well, who is it?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Chat managed to say between his deep breaths.

But again his lady didn't heard it "Who?"

"Follow my lead this time, okay, bugaboo?"

The female hero sigh in defeat "Okay, _minou_. Show me the way."

Soon they were both in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Chat and a very confused Ladybug made they way towards the doors. Inside Tom and Sabine were preparing everything for the next day. The appearance of the Paris' superheroes, was surprising and little disturbing.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir! What are you doing here?"

The cat tamed superhero stepped forward "We are here to see your daughter Marinette because- Ouch!" he shrieked in pain when Ladybug stepped on his foot.

"Sorry to disturb you!" the teen interrupted "My partner, here is a little paranoid! I love your pastries! Bye!"

And with that the heroine dragged her partner out of the bakery, leaving two confused owners.

Ladybug let go of Chat Noir when they were safety on the near roof. She turned to him and whisper-yelled "What were you thinking?! You can't just enter a random house and expect to find Hawkmoth and the peacock!"

"But it wasn't a random house, LB! I have evidence that their daughter is the peacock!"

"What?"

Chat Noir took a deep breath and continued "Well, she isn't nowhere near akuma attacks even when they were chasing after her."

"This doesn't mean anything. She could be really good at hiding!"

"Buginette, let me finish. I'll confess that the whole theory wasn't my idea, but it has some quite good arguments."

"Sorry, to interrupt but do you remember the whole Evilisator situation?"

"Yeah" Chat answered still didn't geting her point.

The heroine sighed "Well didn't she try to help you? To get his akuma?"

"Yeah, but she could have done it to confuse us! Listen I talked to Adrien. Adrien Agreste. He found me before that fight and told me about the theory that Alya girl has."

Ladybug gave him a sign to continue

"He told me about that akuma box - box filled with puppets of every akuma we had fought! Even those nobody had seen. From what Alya said... to Adrien, of course, Marinette suddenly was great at keeping a secret. She also said that she had has characteristic changes. Like in a moment she was sweet and nice and in the next she was throwing threats hotter than the Hell itself. Alya's words, not mine. Marinette has also never been akumatized. LB are you okay?"

The heroine was fuming with anger, not even understanding her partner's words. Chat nervously stepped forward, pressing a calming hand on her shoulder.

She flinched "And I let her interview me?! What kind of friend accuse other to such king of accusation! None! I expected it from Lila, even Chloe! But from Alya! Oh! She is so gonna get it!!!"

"Bugaboo..." Chat tried to talk to her before murdering the journalist.

"WHAT?!"

He shallowed hard "Okay, Ladybug, try to calm! If you kill her, we are going to have problems. And she still could be right. I know Marinette is your _fur-_ iend but, that doesn't mean she isn't the peacock-"

"Chat"

_'Oh no, why does her voice sound that scary'_

"Tell me four sensible reasons why Marinette could be Hawkmoth's henchman."

The cat tamed hero gulped under his partner piercing gaze "Well... The fact that right before our fight with Mister Colors she had said that she have to help someone. Please let me finish." He cut her before she could add something.

"Second her disappearances while there is an akuma. Third her strange reactions when she is asked about it"

"What?! This is not a reason?!"

"Bug, let me finish. Lastly this box with puppets. This days many people have been re-akumatized. Maybe that's why she did all those dolls! So could Puppeteer return!?" he started panicking "And if she return she will have a whole army?! We WILL BE DOOM-"

"I DIDN'T MAKE THE DOLLS SO SHE COULD HAVE AN ARMY! Umm...I, um... I mean she didn't make those dolls, not that I know, of course, how could I possibly know, after all the box is secret-" she covered her mouth as if it could stop another words for escaping her mouth.

Not like it mattered, Chat Noir was gaping at her, his jaw on the floor, or well on the roof. His mind fried up after the first sentence.

_'Ladynette? Maribug? Lady-Cheng? Marinette-Bug?'_

Yep his mind was a gonner. Chat finally managed to say something

"M-m-mar-rib-bug. Y-y-you a-re Bug-ginette."

Now Ladybug's brain went down.

"NO! I'm not Mari or Bug or Nette! Who is this Marinette! I have never met person named Marinette! Ever! There is no such name-What!"

She was in Chat's tight embrace.

"Stupid. Stupid." He was mumbling in her hair "How could I ever thought that an amazing girl like you will work with Hawkmoth!"

"But I'm not her!" she tried to deny it.

Let's say it didn't work.

"Uh-uh! My bugaboo is my princess! I'm not letting you go!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder.

"...So I didn't ruin your image of Ladybug?"

"What did you mean? Ruin my image... of you?"

"Like you thought Ladybug is this amazing and flawless girl and I'm just... me. I'm not-"

"If you are asking me if I'm disappointed - I'm not. Why should I be disappointed that my amazing partner is my brave, confident, sweet and cute princess!"

Blush crept under her mask, making her thousand times more adorable in Chat's eyes.

"I'm not disappointed in myself. Just not everyone think of Marinette as highly as Ladybug" She shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

The heroine unwrapped herself from Chat's arms and grabbed her yo yo, ready to go leap in the night.

But her partner thought otherwise - he jumped forward hugging the angels out of her

"Like I said before, you aren't going anywhere. You are stuck with me forever and ever!"

"But you can't stay transformed forever. So I'm goin-"

"Yeah, you are right. Claws in"

"What?" A bright green light blinded her.

"Chat, no!" But before she could shut her eyes, she saw one too familiar black shirt with stripes. Slowly she lifted her gaze from the shirt to the face.

His grass green eyes killed every rational thought in her head.

"A-a-ad-drie-n?! C-chat?! Chatdrien? Adrinoir? Whaa-"

"See you two are meant to be together." Grumpy voice interrupted her total breakdown. "She also makes dump nicknames for you! Now where is my cheese! And can you put your spots down, I want to see Sugarcube!"

Ladybug blinked a couple times at the little flying cat.

She smiled "Of course, Plagg! Although she might be pissed so don't use the nickname. Spots off." A bright pink light erupted.

Soon where Ladybug was standing Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

And she was being scolded by one scarlet kwami.

"Marinette! I told you not to sew the dolls, but you did it anyway! Now Chat Noir knows your identity!" Plagg's sugarcube suddenly turned towards the paled boy. "Hi, Adrien its great to finally talk to you. And you Miss!" The little creature returned her attention to her chosen once more time "Look what have you done!"

The kwami was furious and Adrien noted to stay at hers good side, no mater what.

"You revealed your identity! Two other people think you work with Hawkmoth! And you can't possibly get away without revealing your identity!"

"Tikki, leave her alone, she is panicking herself enough. Come her and get a snack" Plagg cut her and dragged her in Marinette's purse. "And you two lovebirds have to talk"

And with that the black kwami disappeared in the purse leaving the two blushing teenagers.

Adrien scratched the back of his neck, looking at the ground, avoiding her eyes.

"Look, I know there is a boy you like, but I wanted to say it one more time. Marinette, Ladybug, Maribug, Buginette I love you. I love your brave and confident side as much as I love your shy and adorable one. And however that guy is, I'm sure he is the luckiest boy on the planet."

He finally met her gaze, almost falling backward from the emotions he saw there. There were disbelief, happiness and something he couldn't describe.

When she spoke her voice was hoarse, like she was crying "You mean you are the luckiest guy on the planet."

His eyes went wide.

"W-what?"

She took a deep breath and looked in his eyes.

"Adrien Agreste, I had the biggest crush on you. I loved you since you gave me your umbrella. I fall for your kindness. And deep down I loved Chat too. But I tried to deny it so hard, that I almost believed it. You are funny, cute, charming and so so kind that I don't know how somebody can't love you. So yeah, I love you Adrien, Kitty."

Adrien was crying. And so was Marinette. He stepped closer, cupped her face and whispered "Bugaboo... I don't have words"

And he kissed her passionately. He poured all his love and admiration in it. She tilted her head so she could get a better access to his mouth. He deepened the kiss tasting her. Sweets and strawberries were now his favorite flavor. His hands find their way around her waist. Marinette opened her mouth, moaning quietly. Her hands were in his hand making it messy almost as Chat's.

Then suddenly he pulled away. "Plagg!"

"Look when I said to talk I didn't mean to make out. You have to find a way to convince Miss Glasses that Marinette isn't the peacock. And you both need to sleep and not to suck each others faces. You have to transform" the cat's kwami said to the blushing teenagers.

After they both transform, Chat pulled his partner in another kiss. "Sleep well M'lady! I'll see you in class!" He grabbed his baton and disappeared in the night, leaving blushing Ladybug on the roof.

When she got home, Marinette fell on her bed with a happy sigh.

"Tikki, tell me this wasn't a dream"

"No, it was-"

"Marinette!"

The dark haired girl stood up "Mom?"

"Tom, she is here!"

"I'm coming!"

"Mom, what is happening?"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir came here asking for you. Well, Chat Noir did. Your father and I found it strange so we went to check on you. And you weren't here!"

"So it would be great, little Missy, to tell us where have you been!" Her dad declared with a frown.

Marinette gulped "Well... they needed my help... but Chat Noir didn't know where to search for me... so he talked to you... and that's what happened"

Both her parents quirked an eyebrow, making their daughter to sigh in defeat. 

"You are grounded so we can know where are you and what are you doing"

"But dad!"

"No, your father is right. You can't just disappear in the middle of the night! Even if it is with superheroes! Now it's too late to argue about this, little Missy. Go to sleep. Tomorrow we will talk again" With that they left, leaving a fuming with anger Marinette.

Sensing her chosen feelings Tikki tried to calm her down.

"Now at least you have an excuse for Alya, why you are absence"

It didn't help, only throwing oil in the flames.

"Yey! So this means I will have to be always grounded!" sarcastically mumbled the designer "Alya is so gonna pay! First she thinks that I help Hawkmoth! Now because of her theory I am grounded."

"Marinette, get yourself together! What will happened if you are grounded? Nothing!"

"But-"

"But what? You can't hang out as much as before. Look everything will be alright. Now go to sleep. It has been a long day."

 

The designer nodded tired and followed Tikki's advice.

"Good night, Tikki."

"Good night Marinette"

Maybe tomorrow will go better than today. With hope Marinette fall asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

It didn't go better: first she almost overslept, which cause her parents scolding her again about her tardiness.

When she got to school, Chloe appeared in the middle of the yard, throwing a tantrum at her for some goddamn thing. Which only aggravated her mood.

When Alya appeared in the courtyard, Marinette was a time bomb.

And add to the fact it was one of those unfortunate days where Adrien arrived later, so there was no one who was brave enough to calm her down.

Nino who followed the blogger in school, quickly found Marinette in it. The DJ almost turned around so he can run for his dear life. The glare his girlfriend received from the pigtailed girl was murderous.

The latter made her way across the yard towards the blogger. Everybody near the threatened couple stopped to watch the show.

"Hey Alya!"

Well this was strange. The look in the bluenette's eyes was screaming torture while her voice was the same sweet one they remember. Alya took it as a sign of irritation from Chloe's bulling. Nevertheless Nino knew better - it was lull before the storm. Or a hurricane. He wasn't aware which one.

"What's up girl? Are you free after school?"

This triggered the bomb. For a second time that week the sweet facade blow up, leaving the pure fury to show.

Nino mentally noted to leave flowers on Alya's grave every Saturday morning. He stepped back, leaving his girlfriend in the crossfire.

"For you to know I'm grounded, because one superhero overheard your theory!" Marinette's voice was full with venom. "And apparently Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared at 10 pm searching for me! They had thought that I work for Hawkmoth!"

Her voice was rising and her eyes were flashing with anger. " _HAWKMOTH!_ AND I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS BLAME EACH OTHER LIKE THIS?! I WILL TELL YOU!"

Alya was shaking slightly, standing on her feet only thanks to Nino. Neither of them saw the worried model who approached them. " _NONE!_ -"

Adrien hugged his soon-to-be-girlfriend from behind, turned her around and placed one soft kiss on her lips.

All the tension and anger disappeared from Marinette. When he turned her back towards Alya and Nino, her face wore a blissful smile and a light blush.

The model grinned "Better _Pur-_ incess?"

"Mhm.... What was I talking about?"

"Nothing important. Now let's go or we will be late," he kissed her again, causing several shrieks from the audience, and lead her towards their class.

Subtly Adrien turned to the completely shocked Aya and Nino, and whispered "You owe me. Both of you"

Marinette said something which return his attention on her. After this the look on his face was like a lovesick kitty found the best yarn in the world.


End file.
